


So, Good Talk...

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Arguing, Desire, F/M, Heated Argument, Lemon, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Rated M, Rough Sex, Smut, adult rini, fight, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky and Nini’s heated argument leads to other heated activities.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	So, Good Talk...

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the other smutty drabble I made got a lot of attention, so I decided to make an actual smut. 
> 
> This has sex in it! You’ve been warned.

Nini burst into their apartment full of pure anger. A just as fired up Ricky soon follows after her and slams their door.

She made sure she was as distant as possible from her longtime boyfriend on the entire way back home. They didn’t share a single word the whole ride home from an event that Ricky’s job invited them to.

“So we’re just gonna pretend like what happened in there didn’t just happen?” Ricky says tossing his shoes off his feet aimlessly.

She doesn’t bother to turn around to look at him and tries to go to the other side of the room to avoid closeness. 

“Yeah I guess we are.” She says in a menacing tone. 

He laughed humorlessly and ruffles through his curly locks feeling his frustration grow in his veins. 

“Typical..” He mutters under his breath.

She finally turns her body towards him when he said that. 

“Excuse me?”

He gives her a condescending look that just makes her feel even more annoyed with him.

“I said typical. I should’ve known that you would wanna just sweep our fight under the rug like we didn’t just have a screaming match at a work event.”

He didn’t notice that his feet were walking towards her with every word he said.

He sees her clench her jaw across the room and already knows that he must’ve hit a soft spot. He’d normally apologize in a situation like this, but he was too heated to care right now.

“What the ever living fuck are you talking about? I don’t ignore problems!” She yells pointing her finger at him in a scolding manner.

“Oh yeah? Then what are you doing right now? We can’t just pretend you didn’t go on a jealous rage in the lobby 30 minutes ago!”

She huffs and folds her arms. “I did _not_ go on a jealous rage. It was a very fair reason to yell about.”

He looks at her with disbelief. “Oh my god Nini! I can’t believe you’re in such denial of what happened. I told you over and over again that I don’t have any feelings for Hannah! She’s just a coworker who happens to have a little crush on me. I can’t help what she feels and does!”

Nini rolls her eyes. “Well apparently she doesn’t know that. She was basically undressing you with her eyes, and don’t even get me started on her constant flirting. She found every possible way to touch you in some way.”

Ricky groans loudly and rubs his hands on his face. “I can’t stop her motions Neens. Besides, I didn’t even notice she’s been flirting with me.”

“How the hell could you not notice?! She constantly kept bringing up the fact that she was single and kept finding a way to feel your biceps. She’s lucky I didn’t punch her right there.”

They both had inched closer to each other while they were talking without noticing. They were now only a few centimeters apart with him towering over her.

“Nini! I’m sorry I’m so dense to other women’s advances. I’m just blind to them. You wanna know why?!” He’s breathing harder than usual.

She looks up at him with intensity in her eyes. “Enlighten me.”

“Because no one compares to you!” He yells.

They both had been speechless after he said that. Both began to let their guard down and felt themselves begin to calm down, however they were breathing rather hard. Neither of them wanted to break eye contact, and it was clear that both of them were thinking the same thing when they realized how dark their pupils were.

All it takes is Nini’s brief glance at his lips for him to pull her to him and connect their lips in a passionate kiss. She wastes no time when she wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. 

His hands roam her body until it finds the back of her dress, and he begins to unzip her. She only breaks the kiss to fully step out of the dress and finds her way back to his lips.

He sneaks his tongue into her mouth and he was tempted to take her right then and there when he heard her moan. Without removing his mouth from hers, he manages to remove his tie and vest from his body.

She removes her lips from his and begins to pepper kisses down his jawline to his neck. He sighs in pure bliss when she nibbles on a sensitive spot. She begins to unbutton his shirt as she continues to leave love bites across his neck and shoulder.

When she finally unbuttons him, he tosses the blouse to the floor and lifts her around his waist. He decided that the bedroom was too far and his desire for her was too impatient to wait another second, so he brings them to their couch.

He sets her on his lap and allows her to continue her quest to mark his neck. He has always secretly loved when she got territorial over him because she seemed to try to mark him with dark hickeys as a way to tell other girls that he was off limits.

He grinds his hips into her groin and tightly grasp her hips. She sighs at the sudden friction, and he can feel himself hardening under his slacks. He begins to undo his pants, and she moves aside for a second to let him drop his pants to the ground.

She smirks when she sees her effect on him. He was practically about to shoot out of his boxers. She suddenly had the urge to want to taste him. She crouched to the ground and pulls down his boxers to reveal his fully erect shaft. She feels herself become more aroused at the sight of him.

She holds the lower area of his shaft and placed her mouth around him. She slowly inches her mouth down on him until he’s fully inside her throat. When she begins to bob her head at a steady pace, she feels him twitch in her mouth. 

He began to breathe heavily and would let out the occasional moan. He rested one hand behind his head while the other was guiding her head. She moves her tongue in a unique yet pleasurable way as she sucks causing him to start seeing stars. Though he didn’t want her to stop, he preferred to be inside of another hole.

“Fuck Neens...come up here.”

She gave a few more licks before wiping her lips and sitting back on his lap. He brings his lips to hers and enjoys the taste of his juices on her lips. He rips her remaining underwear off and aligns her opening with his throbbing shaft.

He puts his hands on her hips and slowly inserts himself into her. They both moan into each other’s mouths as they became one. He loved the way her body perfectly molded with his. He begins to pump into her at a steady pace not wanting to start off too rough.

He places one of her nipples into his mouth and jerks his hips so he can hit the g spot that he had become so familiar with over the years. She makes a pitchy moan which causes him to smirk.

Her body quickly gets used to him, and she begins to buck her hips matching his rhythm. He takes that as a sign to fasten his pace. He brings her face to his right before pounding into her so that he can look into her eyes as he made love to her.

She lets out a loud moan at the change of rhythm and the feeling of him hitting her cervix with each thrust. He watches as she comes undone on top of him. She can barely stop herself from making noise, piercing her nails into his back, or keeping her eyelids open.

When she brought her lips to his ear to suck his lobes and began talking dirty to him, he felt himself on the brink of his orgasm. She bit onto his shoulder which he knew meant she was also about to finish.

“Babe...” He whispers into her ear. She automatically knew what he meant and she began to bounce on his lap to speed up both of their orgasms. A few more thrusts later, they both stop their movements and hold onto each other tight as they both embrace the pure bliss of their orgasms.

She rested on top of him not releasing him from her entrance as they both were trying to catch their breath. They rested their heads on each other’s shoulders as he rubbed his hand up and down her spine soothingly.

“Sorry for getting jealous and going berserk earlier.” 

He sighs and places a kiss on her neck. “Honestly it’s fine babe. To be honest, I’d probably react the same way if some guy was flirting with you too.”

“Thanks, but it still doesn’t excuse my behavior. I should’ve known you wouldn’t pursue her. I know you love and respect me.”

He lifts his head off her shoulder so he can look at her. He cups her face and begins to create circles on her cheeks. “You’re my everything. Don’t you forget that.”

She smiles and presses her lips to his for a quick yet loving kiss. “And you’re mine.”

He begins to make butterfly kisses along her neck, and she giggles under her breath at the ticklish yet pleasurable sensation of his lips on her.

“So how about another round?”

She smirks at his request and collides their lips together. 

And as she kissed him again and again, all she could think of was how much she adored him and how lucky she was to be loved by Ricky Bowen.

***

_Lust is a lovely word and makes love so much more interesting_

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel so dirty after writing a smut, but they’re still fun to make.
> 
> Alright, knowing me I’ll probably post again sometime this week. It’ll most likely be either an angst or a fluff. Until next time!!!


End file.
